Poetic Puppy Love
by Tomato Potato
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic. Hermione starts receiving poems and gifts from a secret admirer who plans to meet her at midnight we all know who that is. Cute, fluffy, and romantic fic.


****

A/N: I _love _cute stories! This is the first one I ever post online, so your reviews would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, this is just a cute R/Hr Valentine's Day fic. It's very romantic, very cute, and very fluffy. It's post-Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what happens in this fic and the puppy. The poems in this story is also not my work, except for the third one.

__

Poetic Puppy Love

Hermione Granger hated Valentine's Day. Not because she thought it was dumb, useless, and foolish holiday as most believed she felt. She actually thought that chocolates, flowers, teddy bears, blushing boyfriends, secret admirers, balloons, and romantic dates were very sweet and worthwhile. She just hated it because every year it turned out to be a disaster.

Ronald Weasley, the man she was in love with, never did anything romantic her. Oh sure, he would sometimes give her a box of chocolates and a card, but they were all friendly gifts. She wanted him to be _more_ than just friendly. She wanted him to sweep her off her feet, spin her around in his arms, and kiss her senseless.

She sighed and looked around the Ministry office. All the women were going wild with giddiness. Flowers were being sent to all the desks by men who loved them.

It wasn't as if Hermione was a woman who men found unattractive, in fact Hermione often received gifts on Valentine's Day, but they didn't _mean _much to her. She thought they were sweet, but those men didn't make her feel lightheaded or giggly. Most thought that Hermione wouldn't be capable of _ever _being giggly or blushing or daydreaming over a man, but hey, she was a girl, wasn't she?

So every year, Hermione would give romance a shot with someone other than Ron, but she could just never fall in love with anyone else. It was so pathetic and depressing.

"Hermione!" she heard one of her co-workers squeal. She turned around to face a blushing Patricia. "Look what Joey gave me!"

Patricia shoved a huge panda teddy bear in Hermione's face. "Isn't it _cute?!_"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. "He asked you out, then?" she asked.

Patricia beamed. "It was _so romantic!_" she squealed. "I was in the coffee room, he was in the coffee room, he spilled coffee on me, and then. . ."

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "And then?" she asked, urging her friend to finish the story.

"And then he wiped it off!" she said in a rush.

Hermione shook her head. That wasn't romantic. That was stupid. Patricia probably thought it was romantic because her 'lover' had most likely needed to touch inappropriate places to clean her up.

Over the course of the day Hermione had continually been approached by her many friends in love to be shown gifts, cards, and romance stories. Around lunch hour Hermione received the first mysterious gift of the day. A dozen roses had been dropped off at her desk by a beautiful, white, and elegant pigeon.

She smelled the flowers fondly, she loved roses. Wondering who had sent them to her, she opened the pink card she found attached to them. It read:

__

If I could only have the courage

To show you that I care

I'd tell you 'bout my feelings,

And all the thoughts to share.

If I could only say today

How much you mean to me,

That you are all I think about

And you're my fantasy.

If I could only touch your face

And look into your eyes,

If only I could tell you

But my hands get cold as ice.

If I could sit beside you

And watch the setting sun,

Or simply watch the clouds go by

Oh, that would be such fun.

If I could only do these things

Which I think I never could.

Coz I fear that you would go away

If I do the things I should.

I never could tell you how I felt and was left to do nothing but wishful thinking. Today everything will change. When the clock strikes midnight, you'll find out who I am. In the meantime, here are a dozen roses. Each one represents one of the twelve years I've been in love with you.

--_Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione smiled feeling curious and touched. The poem had been incredibly sweet. Who could her secret admirer be? The person had obviously known her for a very long time. . .

"Hermione!" squealed one of her work mates, "Who are the flowers from?!"

Hermione showed her the card.

"I bet it's Harry!" her friend squealed.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

****

[1:00 P.M.]

It was one P.M. and Hermione was getting a little excited for it to be midnight. She was in the cafeteria. She had finished eating her lunch and it was currently her free hour.

She very much hoped that the secret admirer turned out to be Ron. Evertime she remembered the card, she filled with hope, but a minute after, her spirits would lower themselves. Who was she kidding? Ron was not that romantic. Maybe it _was _Harry. She sighed.

And that was when Hermione received her second gift from the mysterious man. The same bird brought her a small, heart-shaped box. Eagerly, she opened it. She gasped slightly. It was a golden heart-shaped locket. It was _beautiful._ It came with a key, which was put aside with it's own chain. Hermione grinned.

Patricia and her other friends noticed that Hermione had received another gift and rushed over to her.

"Is it from the secret admirer?"

"Pat, the admirer is obviously Harry! Hermione, open the card!"

But before Hermione could open it Patricia grabbed it and began reading aloud:

__

It's those eyes that make me smile

That voice that makes me melt

This overwhelming feeling I'm lost in

A feeling I've never felt

Can't help but stare

At those beautiful eyes

Cant help but get

Those butterflies

__

Can't help but go crazy

Over you

These overwhelming feelings

Are oh so true

I would many walk miles

Just to see your face

Would cross the world

Just to feel your embrace

I'd go anywhere

Just to hear those words

I'd do anything for you

Because you are my world

I have completely

Given you my all

And I'll be there

Whenever you may fall

I will be there

Through thick and thin

I will be there

To be your everything

So here's my heart

I give to you

You have the key

It belongs to you

Please solemnly promise

To never tear it apart

And that you will always have

The key to my heart...

__

Hermione, I hand to you the key to my heart.

--Your Secret Admirer

They all sighed dreamily.

****

[2:00 P.M.]

Hermione couldn't stop fumbling with the locket around her neck. _Who was it from?_ Her mind always saidthat it was Ron, but then the logical and typical side of her personality barged in on her daydream to tell her that whoever was sending her these gifts was a romantic and smooth man. Ron was a zillion miles from being romantic _or _smooth.

He had matured over the years, but Ron was still Ron. He probably didn't even know what poetry _was!_ Hermione giggled as she imagined Ron trying to write up a romantic poem.

And that was when the third gift came to Hermione. She was still sitting at her office desk when an elf dressed in pink walked up to her and handed her ten balloons with a pink piece of parchment.

Hermione noticed that all the balloons said 'Top Ten Reasons Why'. She smiled.

The parchment said:

__

Reason number one, You're the only one at whom I can poke fun

Reason number two, We both love Belgian beef stew

Reason number three, We both love to disagree

Reason number four, We survived our own seven year war

Reason number five, In no matter what challenge you always choose to strive

Reason number six, I love your sneaky tricks

Reason number seven, Your presence feels like heaven

Reason number eight, You love everything I hate

Reason number nine, You are truly divine

And Reason number ten, You're not out with other men

And those are the top ten reasons why I love you.

--Your Secret Admirer

Hermione giggled. It looked like her admirer was losing poetic touch. And for the rest of the day, Hermione received a gift every hour.

****

[3:00 P.M.]

At three in the afternoon Hermione received a message in a bottle with a message and a poem.

__

Put your arms around me

Hold me just like this

Cover me with love

So much I don't exist

Heal me far from pain

Start long before you end

Give me reasons to believe

We should let this love ascend

Free me from my worries

Obliterate my doubt

Leave the past behind

And seek the future out

Go beyond your limit

(We'll pass the others by)

And make love part of history

That no one can defy

So, put your arms around me

Let our hearts demure

Hold me for as long as you can

And let this love endure.

Please give me an embrace.

--Your Secret admirer

****

[4:00 P.M.]

At four Hermione received a gorgeous perfume, again with a poem and a note.

__

Forever takes me by a minute,

While I'm here with you.

I'm falling even more in love,

With everything you do.

Hold me in your arms,

Look deep into my eyes,

Don't turn away and let me go,

Don't ever tell me lies.

I swear I'll never loose you,

In my arms I'll always hold.

I'll never let you slip away,

And leave nothing left untold.

There aren't enough hours,

In each passing day,

To find all the words,

I wish I could say.

This is what I'm saying,

With everything that's true,

I swear on my life,

That I really do love you.

--Your Secret Admirer

And that's how it continued. By ten minutes to midnight Hermione had received every romantic gift in the book: chocolates, perfumes, jewelry. Her feet were tingling. Where was she supposed to meet this person?

She went to her apartment altogether. The man obviously knew where she lived, maybe he would meet her there.

At the pit of her stomach, the hope that her admirer turned out to be Ron still lingered. _It had better not be Harry,_ she thought to herself. If it turned out to be someone other than Ron she would be at a loss. She wouldn't have the heart to break a poor man's heart after he obviously spent so many hours writing those beautiful poems and buying her those wonderful gifts.

She reached the door to her small flat and opened the door. She gasped when she looked down. It had to be the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. A yellow and furry puppy, who looked no older than two weeks old, was sleeping in a basket.

She squealed. It was so _cute_ and _sweet!_ The doggie had a red ribbon tied around its neck and a red envelope between its two small paws.

Hermione stooped down to be the puppy. Its fur was so soft that she was unsure if she had even touched it. Carefully, she removed the envelope from between its two little paws and opened it.

The envelope read:

__

And finally it's time for your last gift and your last poem.

Wishing and I'm hoping  
That you will find me here  
Anxiously awaiting  
Happiness to share  
  
You and me together  
A sight for eyes to see  
Such an inspiration  
I know that we will be

Love is waiting for you  
With dream that I will find  
You are all I ask for  
Always on my mind  
  
Take a chance and love me  
You know I'll be right there  
Today and then forever  
My heart is yours to wear

I will seek no other  
When you are by my side  
I'll walk beside you gladly  
Always be your guide  
  
Always ever faithful  
With love that is so true  
What more in life to ask for  
To make my dreams come true.

This is no longer puppy love.

Hermione heard the clock tower outside her window chime. It was midnight.

"Like him?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

Her stomach made flip-flops. "_Ron!"_ she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it! And I love you too!"

And finally, what everyone including themselves had been waiting for since they were fourteen happened. They shared their first, sweet, and wonderful first kiss.

**__**

End

A/N: Hope you guys loved that! Please review!


End file.
